The Brother of Ganondorf
by darklink517
Summary: What if Ganondorf had a twin brother that was the complete and utter opposite of him, kind, generous, and not evil? What if he had to help Link get rid of Ganondorf? What if Link had strange feelings for him? Well this is the story of all that and a bit more. Rated M for later chapters if you all like it.
1. Prologue!

**This is a nice idea i had a while back and just wanted to see if this would pass over well with everyone. I hope you like it, I don't own any LoZ characters, I only own Elis. Thanks for reading, if possible please leave a review and tell me that you want to see more of this story!**

We all know Ganondorf, evil, crazed with power, but he wasn't always that way. Not many know this but he was born with a twin, and his name was Elis. Ganondorf and Elis grew up together spreading kindness throughout the Gerudo tribe. But then the fateful day came when they were ten years old.

"Ganondorf! Let go to Hyrule field and play today!" Elis said tugging on his brother's arm.

"That sounds fun and all, but how are we gonna get out? They have us locked in here." Ganondorf replied pointing at the gate.

"Just follow me and I'll show you how." Elis said walking away, trying to be cool.

Elis took Ganondorf on top of one of the hills and uncovered a door in the ground with a ladder leading down.

"What.. Who.. How did you do this?" Ganon asked as they made their way down the ladder.

"I didn't make it, I found it up here. I think someone else made this in the past just to get out of here, because it leads straight to Hyrule field!"

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Ganon said in amazement. "Let's go!" Elis yelled running down the slope, Ganon close on his tail.

They ran and played around, looking at the freshwater streams, and all the flowers and insects that they could find. They even went to Lon Lon Ranch and played with the horses, a small, black foal took a liking to Ganondorf. But it started to get dark.

The two brothers were almost back to the valley when from under the ground, a skeletal hand burst up and grabbed Elis' leg causing him to fall.

"Ganondorf! Elis!" a voice from the valley called. Ganondorf ran towards the voice to get help.

"Please, please help! Elis is being attacked by skeletons!" A few guards ran out and fought off the skeletons where Elis was but there was no sight of him.

But, little did they know that a few minutes before, Elis was in bad condition, being scratched, slapped, and bitten from all directions. Then, a bright light appeared around Elis for a second and transported him to the sacred realm.

In the sacred realm, Rauru appeared with Elis in his arms. "I can only heal your bones that were damaged and stop the bleeding, the rest will be up to you."

Elis slightly nodded. A bright light engulfed them both and when the light faded, Elis was in a purple crystal in a suspended state. "You will not age in this crystal but you will heal, when it comes time that the hero of time must awaken, you will be sent to help him. With a sword and shield that I will create for you. Until then rest."

Twenty four years later

"It is now time that you help the hero of time. Take this sword and shield and head for Kokiri Forest, that is where the hero of time will first need you help." Rauru said as the purple crystal came down into hyrule field right in front of the Kokiri Forest.

"What! Where am I? The last thing I remember was being told to help the hero of time and being told that I wouldn't age inside a crystal and to go to Kokiri Forest with my sword and shield, that are on my back now. Alright I guess this is the place, let's go! But Ganondorf, he must think I'm dead. But he has probably aged, and I'm still ten so there is nothing I can do about that, so let's go and help that hero!" Elis marched off into the Kokiri Forest, and into the start of something beautiful.


	2. Chapter 1 Saving the Hero

**Soooooo... I realized that the Prologue didn't give much of the story, so here is Chapter 1. Elis finally meets Link! Please read this and review it telling me if you want more! Thanks everyone!**

As Elis marched through the kokiri village, he received strange looks from those that were out, but he just shook it off and kept marching. Then he came to an opening in the forest with a sign that said "Great Deku Tree" so he just assumed that was where he had to go. "Hey!" he heard from behind him. "You can't go in there unless…" Elis turned around to see the kokiri known as Mido. "Oh, you have a sword and shield. Go ahead, but if you do anything to the Great Deku Tree, you'll regret it!" Elis just shrugged it off and continued on. A giant tree with a big hole in it appeared. "Elis!" he heard. "You must help Link, he is in grave danger right now! Inside me, there is a boy in grave danger. He is the hero that you must help through his quest. Go now and save the Hero of Time!"

Elis ran into the Deku Tree, looking around at all the vines and the deku baba's until he looked down and he was at the edge of a giant pit. "Hello? Is someone up there?" a voice from the pit called. Elis looked to the other side of pit and saw a blonde haired, green clothed boy hanging from the edge of it. "Are you Link?" Elis asked. "Yes, I am. Can you please help me up?" Elis ran around to the other side of the pit to help Link up. But as he bent down to grab Link, he saw a gigantic skulltula climbing the wall coming for Link.

He knew the damage a skulltula of that size could do so he threw his shield at it to knock it off balance and reveal its stomach, then he threw his sword which pierced through its belly and killed it. The creature fell off of the wall and down into the water below, Elis then helped Link up onto solid ground. "Thank you…" Link said still in shock. "That could have killed me." he looked down into the pit. "My name is Elis, I was sent by the sage of light to help you on your quest." "My quest? I was told nothing of anyone coming to help me on my quest, but I guess you can help me." he said going to the other side of the pit. "There are some vines that we can climb down over here so it's a bit safer." he looked over just in time to see Elis dive into the pit.

Link looked down into the pit and saw Elis surface in the water with his sword and shield. "Come on down! The water is great!" he shouted up. Link rolled his eyes and just climbed down the vines. When he got down into the pit he realized that there weren't any puzzles like on the first floor, instead, it was just a giant room with a pool at one side and a large platform with something coming down from the ceiling. The two boys walked onto the platform and looked up where stuff was coming down from the ceiling.

There it was, a large one eyed creature that could induce nightmares. It jumped off of the ceiling and fell where Link and Elis were standing. Link was looking up paralyzed by fear, so Elis jumped into action protecting Link by pushing him out of the way, but in the process twisted his ankle. Elis hobbled out of the way and said to Link, "Use deku nuts, or your slingshot to paralyze it then slash at its eye with your sword." "Elis, will you be alright?" Link asked. "Yes it's just a sprained ankle, I'll be fine, just kill it so we can get out of here."

Elis just sat there in the corner while he watched Link fight for their lives. The large creature was frozen as Link threw down a deku nut, he started slashing at it's eyeball, black dust flying out of each slash. Just as Link had stabbed the creature to finish it off it shrieked and screamed as its body burst into blue flames and crumbled away into ashes. The only part left of the creature was its eyeball, but not for long as it burst into black smoke and turned into a large heart.

"Elis!" Link yelled running over to him, "Did you see that? That was amazing!" " You did great Link!" Elis said using the wall to stand up. Link then helped him up and put Elis' arm around his shoulder. "Ha, thanks." Elis said smiling. "No, problem. But do you know what that heart thing is?" Link said motioning to the middle of the room. "I think I saw something like that in a book a while ago. I think it's called a heart container, it is suppose to heal any wound you get from fighting anything." He said as Link helped him to the middle of the room. "Let's touch it on 3." Link said, "1… 2… 3!" They both grabbed the heart container and saw pink and blue sparkles swirl around them, then after a second, it all disappeared. Elis let go of Link and did a few laps around the big room. "It worked! I would have thought it had been a trap put here by whoever cursed the Deku Tree, but it really worked!" Elis said running up to Link.

"Hey what's that behind you?" Elis said pointing to a light blue swirling mass. Link turned around and looked at it. "Hmmm. I don't know what it is but it looks like it's safe, wanna check it out?" he asked. As they both walked toward the swirling blue mass Elis swore he could hear a voice coming from within it. "Come closer…." the voice said. "Did you say something Link?" Elis asked. "No. Why?" "I swear I heard a voice saying, 'come closer.' Didn't you?" he asked again. "No I didn't hear anything. Maybe you're just hearing things." Link said. "Yeah maybe. Anyway, let's go into the portal." he said grabbing Link's hand and dragging him in. They entered the portal and a blue light blinded them and the next thing they knew, they were outside facing the Deku Tree. still holding hands.


End file.
